flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightshine Jubilee
The Brightshine Jubilee is the Light Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of June. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of June and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Jubilee's holiday currency is Immaculate Tablets. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Immaculate Tablets. The Illuminated Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2013, 2014, and 2015, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2016 and 2017, it was a forum vista. 2018 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2013 2013 marked the first Brightshine Jubilee, the first holiday event in the site's history. It lasted from June 24th through June 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/146455 Skins There were six winners for the very first skin contest. The first three were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Light. The last three were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Inner Glow Skin.png|Inner Glow, created by therougecat Lightkeeper Skin.png|Lightkeeper, created by Lassie Terrace Relic Skin.png|Terrace Relic, created by Ink Disciple of Light Skin.png|Disciple of Light, created by Nessahlia Freckled Dawn Skin.png|Freckled Dawn, created by Vulture Jade Idol Skin.png|Jade Idol, created by prismshard Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Brightshine Jubilee. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Brightshine Jubilee, kicking off the 2014-2015 holiday season. It lasted from June 22nd through June 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1114557 Skins In 2014, the admins changed the skin contest to a skin and accent contest. This was the first time accents were included in a holiday contest.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/skin/1100819 There were 10 winners for the skin and accent contest. All ten were up for sale in the Marketplace, and five were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Amber Light Skin.png|Amber Light, created by Maelice Faerie Lights Accent.png|Faerie Lights, created by Snowy Nebulosa Skin.png|Nebulosa, created by McLarenSpider Light's Consort Skin.png|Light's Consort, created by Kaye00 Lightburst Flora Accent.png|Lightburst Flora, created by Pesticide Lightrunes Accent.png|Lightrunes, created by Cide Aurora's Light Accent.png|Aurora's Light, created by Ellavera Shining Peacock Feathers Accent.png|Shining Peacock Feathers, created by Haselnusse Sun Seamstress Skin.png|Sun Seamstress, created by Murcifer A Welcoming Tower Skin.png|A Welcoming Tower, created by ProphecyEcho Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Brightshine Jubilee. Two of these items are now retired; the Sunbeam Ursa can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Brightshine Jubilee, kicking off the 2015-2016 holiday season. It lasted from June 21st through June 27th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1477205 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Brightheart Skin.png|Brightheart, created by Hootsewers Sunbreak Accent.png|Sunbreak, created by Maybels Keeper of Candor Skin.png|Keeper of Candor, created by Zangoose Bursting Core Accent.png|Bursting Core, created by Lukee Shatter the Night Skin.png|Shatter The Night, created by Chee Sunbeam Sentinel Accent.png|Sunbeam Sentinel, created by Piney Sunstone Sentinel Skin.png|Sunstone Sentinel, created by Nordacind KingSunglass Accent.png|KingSunglass, created by Kryptographer Sundaze Skin.png|Sundaze, created by xarazura Sundial Stained Glass Accent.png|Sundial Stained Glass, created by Rascality Sun Crystal Skin.png|Sun Crystal, created by DoctorFungi Ancient Radiance Accent.png|Ancient Radiance, created by Drytil Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiars The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Brightshine Jubilee. Two of these items are now retired; the Illuminated Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Brightshine Jubilee, kicking off the 2016-2017 holiday season. It lasted from June 26th through July 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1906006 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Dawnbreaker Accent and Gnomon Shadow Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Dawnbreaker Accent.png|Dawnbreaker, created by Zubliter Twilight Oracle Accent.png|Twilight Oracle, created by QueenParda Heavenly Gait Accent.png|Heavenly Gait, created by Heronfoot Sun Scatter Accent.png|Sun Scatter, created by arcaneidolriots Photic Retinopathy Accent.png|Photic Retinopathy, created by owlapin Timeworn Tile Accent.png|Timeworn Tile, created by Ironlilly Pixie and Whisper Accent.png|Pixie and Whisper, created by tunatuna Glow of The Hive Skin.png|Glow of The Hive, created by AlpineHell Featherback Savant Skin.png|Featherback Savant, created by Ink Gnomon Shadow Skin.png|Gnomon Shadow, created by Zephemeral Hewn Spectre Skin.png|Hewn Spectre, created by Ningyo Festival Lady Skin.png|Festival Lady, created by Colorwavez Ancient Wisdom Skin.png|Ancient Wisdom, created by TheGardens Goldlight Wanderer Skin.png|Goldlight Wanderer, created by cr1tikal Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Brightshine Jubilee. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Brightshine Jubilee, kicking off the 2017-2018 holiday season. It lasted from June 25th through July 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2218122 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Sol Seraph Accent and Hewn Hunter Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Bright Ambassador Accent.png|Bright Ambassador, created by Endivinity Sol Seraph Accent.png|Sol Seraph, created by houseteeth Blazing Sun Accent.png|Blazing Sun, created by Spinaria By Light Be Purged Accent.png|By Light Be Purged, created by Chee Gilded Memories Accent.png|Gilded Memories, created by Soro Goodnight Moonlight Accent.png|Goodnight Moonlight, created by LionMagnus Solar Protection Accent.png|Solar Protection, created by sepi Lampiona Skin.png|Lampiona, created by Looshiana Bring the Eclipse Skin.png|Bring the Eclipse, created by Kaljaia Forgotten Child Skin.png|Forgotten Child, created by Piney Radiant Soul Skin.png|Radiant Soul, created by Asmo Hewn Hunter Skin.png|Hewn Hunter, created by Erithuet Dawn Chaser Skin.png|Dawn Chaser, created by Voluisset Dusk Tread Skin.png|Dusk Tread, created by Synchros Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Brightshine Jubilee. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Brightshine Jubilee. It lasted from June 24th through June 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2467828 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Armor of the Ancients Accent and Ceremonial Lightcatcher Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. Omniscient Accent.png|Omniscient, created by UrbanPhantom Elpis Accent.png|Elpis, created by Flintlocke Armor of the Ancients Accent.png|Armor of the Ancients, created by Lizzi Quiescence Accent.png|Quiescence, created by Saerino Radiant Dawn Skin.png|Radiant Dawn, created by Starwolfs Inner Light Skin.png|Inner Light, created by Jabberjack Awakened Faith Accent.png|Awakened Faith, created by Recette Xanadu Accent.png|Xanadu, created by ordif Golden Core Skin.png|Golden Core, created by Amenen Ceremonial Lightcatcher Skin.png|Ceremonial Lightcatcher, created by Sky Optics Accent.png|Optics, created by jorts Sol Wisher Accent.png|Sol Wisher, created by Anba Festive Procession Accent.png|Festive Procession, created by fatherkin Raiments of Jupiter Accent.png|Raiments of Jupiter, created by Luxu Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Brightshine Jubilee. These items will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Brightshine Jubilee. It lasted from June 23rd to June 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2708607 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Midas touch Accent and Auratus Lumen Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. Spirit Boon Skin.png|Spirit Boon, created by Desnik Solarium Accent.png|Solarium, created by Parda Suntouched Marble Skin.png|Suntouched Marble, created by Urbarra Lightlock Accent.png|Lightlock, created by zweis Midas touch Accent.png|Midas touch, created by HOZEN Enchanted Collector Accent.png|Enchanted Collector, created by Judithan Auratus Lumen Skin.png|Auratus Lumen, created by Lokenosse Perihelion Accent.png|Perihelion, created by Quintillion Exalted Accent.png|Exalted, created by Laeyein let there be light Accent.png|let there be light, created by Jeana Runebound Skin.png|Runebound, created by Saerino Spectroscope Accent.png|Spectroscope, created by Mipha NOBLE LIGHT Skin.png|NOBLE LIGHT, created by DArtsy Afterglow Skin.png|Afterglow, created by ArcaneFeathers Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Brightshine Jubilee as drops from Light and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Light. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Brightshine Jubilee. These items will likely have a chance to be found when opening Spare Inventory Crates in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Brightshine Jubilee